A joke about fear
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: Jonathan is a difficult person to be with. So what happens when Jester draws the short straw, which means she has to go with him on a day out. But in the end the question is who really got the raw deal, Jester or Jonathan? Please R and R.


A Joke about fear.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are we-"

"Jester the answer is the same as it was last time and the time before that and the time before that." yelled Jonathan.

Jester turned to him and smiled. "What about the time before that?"

Jonathan glared at her, then focused back on the road.

Jester sighed and looked out of the window again.

Then she began to hum a tune. Then she began to tap on the dash board.

Jonathan's hands tightened on the steering wheel.

Then Jester began to sing the song she was humming.

Jonathan turned to Jester eye twitching. "Jester." he said calmly.

Jester turned to him. "Yeah Jonny?"

"Are you any good at riddles?" he asked.

Jester frowned. "I thought Eddie was the one who asked riddles?"

Jonathan sighed. "Yes. But I was just wondering if you were any good at them."

Jester nodded. "Yeah I'm pretty good."

"Alright here's one. I am no sooner broken then spoken."

Jester laughed. "Oh that's easy. The answer's silence."

Jonathan smiled. "Yes it is."

Jester nodded "I know that riddle, it's easy. But why did you tell it to me?"

Jonathan smiled. "Think about it."

Jester frowned. "Well, the answer was silence. Oh!"

Jonathan smiled "Exactly."

Jester frowned. "You could just tell me to shut up Jon."

Jonathan smirked. "I could've done."

Jester turned and looked out of the window. "Now I can see why everyone laughed when I drew the short straw." she muttered to herself.

Jonathan blinked. "You guys drew straws?" he asked a little hurt.

Jester turned to him and nodded. "We always do."

"Oh." said Jonathan as he turned back to the road.

Jester bit her lip and looked out of the window again.

They soon reached the book shop, they both got out and walked inside.

Jester sighed and looked around the room. Books. That was it she couldn't see anything else. Just books and the occasional person.

She looked at Jonathan who was looking at the books. He raised an eyebrow and muttered something.

To an ordinary person they would of thought it was odd but to a trained eye, Jester could see that Jonathan was having a quite and ,for once, a calm conversation with Scarecrow.

"Jonathan have you found a book yet?" she asked.

"No." was the reply.

Jester's eyes went wide. "But we've been in here for a hour!" she cried.

"Find a book to read." said Jonathan.

Jester frowned. "I don't want a book." she said through gritted teeth.

"It might do you some good you know?" said Jonathan.

"No I don't know." said Jester with a sigh.

"Can you even read?" asked Jonathan sounding sceptical.

"Yes of course I can read!" shouted Jester.

"Okay, okay. Keep it down." he hissed.

Jester sighed and started muttering to herself.

"Will you be quite!" yelled Jonathan.

"Now look who's yelling." Jester hissed.

Jonathan put a hand to his head. "Just go and leave me alone."

Jester then muttered something along the lines of if you didn't want me around then why did you bring me, mimicking Scarecrow's voice at the same time.

Jonathan's hand tightened on the book he held and he slowly turned his head and glared at Jester.

Jester wasn't paying attention, she glanced at Jonathan then she turned and stared at him but it felt like she was staring death in the face. She blinked a couple of times before slowly turning and muttering something along the lines of there's a comic store I'm going there.

When she left Jonathan went back to looking at his books.

When he got out he saw Jester was in the car reading a comic.

Jonathan was confused because he was the only one with the keys.

He slowly got in and put his books in the back, then he turned on the engine and was about to drive off when he saw police come hurtling down the road, then they stopped…right out side the comic shop.

Jester hadn't even looked up and was still reading her comic.

"Jester?"

Jester looked up. "Yeah Jonny?"

Jonathan bit his lip. "I have two questions. 1 being how did you get in the car when I have the keys and 2 being what happened at the comic shop?"

Jester sighed. "Well riddle me this, how do you think I got into the cars I hot wired?"

"I thought Eddie was the one who asked riddles?" said Jonathan with a sly smile plastered to his face.

Jester looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Don't push it."

Jonathan laughed, drove off the curb and down the road.

"What did actually happen in the comic shop?" asked Jonathan.

"Sorry don't know what you're talking about." replied Jester.

Jonathan laughed. "Wow I never thought I'd say this but don't play dumb."

Jester didn't reply.

"Come on Jester wh-"

"Jester isn't here at the moment but if you'd like to leave a message then do so and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

Jonathan shook his head. "Very funny Jester."

They continued down the road and drove past a movie theatre.

Jester grinned. "Oh Jonny can we go and see a movie! PLEASE!" cried Jester grinning.

"No." was the short reply.

Jester frowned. "Oh come on Jonny. We can go and see a horror movie if you'd like."

Jonathan smirked "Why do you want to go and see a horror movie Jester? Don't you see enough horror when you look in the mirror?"

Jester narrowed her eyes at him. "Ha ,ha! very funny. Ha, ha!"

Jonathan smiled. "It was rather, wasn't it?"

"No." hissed Jester. "It wasn't very funny at all, rag face."

"Well, I found it hilarious, clown doll."

"Question ,straw for brains, if you think what I see in the mirror is a horror, then how do you cope?"

"Simple." said Jonathan smiling. "I don't look in the mirror."

Jester turned away and looked out the window again.

"Okay, Jester what did happen in the comic shop?" asked Jonathan.

"What you don't know won't kill Ya' Jonny. Besides, ignorance is bliss." said Jester grinning as she pulled her flip knife out and began to clean it. "In other words you don't want to know what I did in the comic shop."

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Jester, I'm a sociopathic psychopath who has a split persona who likes watching people squirm in terror from the effects of my fear toxin. I think I can handle a little bit of gore."

"But Jonny I'm a kid." said Jester smiling.

Jonathan blinked. "So you're saying you can't cope with what you did?"

Jester shook her head. "I never said that."

Jonathan frowned. "Then what did you mean by 'I'm a kid'?"

"I mean that kids have a very good imagination, a lot better then adults."

"So?"

"So do you really want to know what my dark and twisted imagination is capable of?" asked Jester in a sickly sweet voice.

Jonathan decided that he didn't want to know what Jester was capable of so he changed the conversation.

"So what comics did you get?"

"Walking dead." said Jester as she put her knife away.

Jonathan sniggered. "Figures."

Jester frowned. "What's that surposed to mean?"

"You like mindless violence." said Jonathan.

"Gotta' problem with that ,Spooky?"

Jonathan shook his head. "Not at all. So what's happened?"

"A horse has been taired a part by zombies." said Jester smiling.

"Charming."

"Isn't so?"

"Do you read anything other then comics?" asked Jonathan.

"I read the newspaper occasionly." replied Jester.

"You do, which bit?" asked Jonathan.

Jester smiled, put her hands behind her head and put her feet up on the dash bored. "The comic section."

Jonathan rolled his eyes.

When they got back no one was there.

Jester walked over to the table and saw a note. She picked it up and read it aloud.

Hi Jonathan Hi Jester.

We had to leave town for a couple of days. Jervis has gotten himself into a bit of trouble so we had to leave.

Take care of your selfs and try not to kill each other.

Talk to you soon.

Edward.

Jester and Jonathan looked at each other and pointed. "I'm stuck with you for 2 more days!" they both yelled.

"Why are you pointing at me?!" yelled Jester.

"I could ask you the same thing." Jonathan said back.

Jester frowned. "I'm not the one with the problems Jonathan you are."

"At least when I go into a shop no body gets hurt." Jonathan snapped back.

"Oh no, you just scare them and break their minds." hissed Jester.

"At least I don't look like a clown."

"At least I can decide what colour I want my hair to be."

"That doesn't even make sense!" yelled Jonathan. "One side of your hair is black the other side white."

"They don't mix, unlike yours. Yours can't make up it's mind if it wants to be ginger or brunett. What are Ya' a crossbreed or something?"

Jonathan blinked. "What did you just call me!?"

"I called you a crossbreed!" shouted Jester.

Jonathan picked his stuff up and walked to his office. "I'm staying in here for a week. Leave my food outside." with that Jonathan walked inside and closed the door.

"Who says I gonna' give Ya' food!" Jester yelled after him.

2 DAYS LATER.

"WE'RE BAAAACCKKKK!" shouted Edward as he, Jervis and Croc walked inside.

They saw Jester sitting on the sofa reading a comic.

Edward walked over and sat next to her. "Where's Jonathan?"

"He's in his office. Won't be coming out for another 4 days." replied Jester.

Edward blinked. "What did you do?"

Jester smiled. "It's a riddle Ed you figure it out."

Edward's eyes went wide. "You little-!" he stormed off to his room and slammed the door.

Jester turned to the others. "Any thing you'd like to ask?"

Croc and Jervis shook their heads, sat down and put the telly on.

Jester then got up and walked into her bedroom.

The other rogues heard a loud crash and a muffled curse come from Jester's room, but they didn't think nothing of it.

Meanwhile Jester was just prying the bucket off her head, that had been full of red food colouring but it was now all over her.

Jester saw a note on the floor. She picked it up and read it.

_What's black n' white and red all over?_

_Jonathan._

Jester felt her eye twitch.

Meanwhile Jonathan sat in his office studying. I wonder if little Jester has found her surprise yet?

"JONATHAN!"

Jonathan cackled. Oh yes, she had.

THE END.


End file.
